Lock The Doors
by PurpleCrayons
Summary: Edward and Bella just had the best sex ever. But before they could clean up, Charlie walks in. What happens next? INCLUDES LEMONS. Now Complete.
1. Dead Bolt

**A/N: **My first attempt at writing a Twilight Fan Fiction. Also, my first attempt at writing a lemon. I'm excited. (:

**Summary:** Bella and Edward are engaged, and extremley sexual. What happens when they break the rule and become sexual in Charlie's house, and he walks in?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Edward or Twilight._ Sadly.

**Lock The Doors  
**Chapter One: Dead Bolt.

"Edward. You know the rule." I said sternly. We were sitting on my bed, exchanging kisses while his hand started to trail up my shirt. I should be excited, well I was down there, but I should be 'happy' that Edward wants to be intimate with me. The only problem, we were in _my_ room. We weren't aloud to be intimate in my room, in my house even. We made this rule, on behalf of Charlie.

"Edward!" I squealed as his cold hand cupped my breast. I was getting very excited, his lips sucking and nibbling on my neck. You would think him being a vampire, and sucking on my neck would scare me. I find it very erotic, not that I'd ever admit to it. Too emberassing.

"Please?" Edward said taking off his shirt in less than a nano second. My eyes were wide staring at his beautiful, gorgeous chest. I swear he gets more godly each day, and that just sounded really corny. He layed back ontop of me, holding his weight so I don't get crushed, and started to lift my shirt. I pulled it back down and held it with my hands. I know he could easily rip the shirt back up with his strong, muscular arms, but I didn't care. My point would get across.

"Edward. Your rule, you must follow it." I said with the most serious face I could make. I don't even know if I can make a serious face? Didn't work anyways. "It's _our_ rule." He said into my neck. "Exactly. So, you want to break it, I don't. So we can't." I stated. "Isabella, I need you." Edward said, his velvet voice sounding so sexy. I moaned lightly to his words. He pulled the shirt back up, releasing it from my hands, and throwing it off my head. He moved his head from my neck, kissing his was down to my breasts. He slowly moved his hands to my back to unhook my bra. I tried to get up, but his chest blocked me from any movement. He thought I was helping, oh great. "Let me go." I said. He looked at me, his beautiful topaz eyes staring at me. He is the most happiest after he hunted, and the most horny.

"Bella, why won't you let me make love to you?" His velvet voice making my toes curl. I bit my lip, I wanted him just as badly, but I couldn't break the rule. "We made the rule. I'm not breaking it. Now, let me go I'm thirsty." I said, still trying my lame attempts to move past his chest. His hands on both sides of my body blocking me. He took the back of his hand and ever so gently rubbed it down my cheek. "Rules are ment to be broken." He said. My head tilted into his hand, and I closed my eyes. No, I needed to win this. My eyes flew open and I took his hand from my cheek and moved it. "I'm thirsty." I repeated. His head moved back to my neck, and before he could start making me any more weak he said, "I can give you something to drink." He replied. "Was that necessary? Stop hanging out with Emmett. Now, Please, I'm thirsty. Let me go get a drink for the 20th time." I said. He moved his chest and I flew up and out of the bed. I walked out of the room, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I shivered, wonding why it was so cold. Then I realized, I still only had my bra on. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and walked to the sink. "Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped, he needs to stop creaping up on me like that. I filled up my glass and chugged it down. His hands on my waist, he turned me so I could face him. His hands cupped my cheeks and he kissed me gently. "Just this one time." He said, resting his forehead ontop of mine. "I need you." He repeated. "Charlie is gone, and won't be back for a while. We have time." He said, taking one of his hands and moving it to my back. He unhooked my bra with one hand, and pulled it off. I gasped, how could he do that? And so fast? He took his right hand and squeezed my right breast. His head moved down to my left breast, and he kissed the very erect nipple. He then took it into his mouth, and I moaned. He then switched places with the right breast, repeating his movements. He moved back up and kissed me, his tongue feircley making it's way into my mouth to fight with mine. We fought like this for a bit until his hands rested ontop of my jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them down, leaving me in my small panties. His hand brushed the top of my womenhood and I moaned. I then pushed his chest to turn him over. Didn't work, but he got the idea and flipped so now he was leaning againts the counter. I kissed his neck and trailed down to his nipple. I kissed his nipple, and his twin, and kept my kisses going south.

I unbuckled his jeans and slid them down, revealing his black boxers and the beast that hid behind them, clearly visable. I bit my lip and looked at him hungrily. I stood up and his hands took my waist, while mine hooked behind his neck. He kissed me, hard, and then picked me up. He sat me on the kitchen table and I layed down with my knees hanging off the edge. He kissed my women hood and slowly pulled down my panties. He moved my legs so my feet were flat on the table, and my knees in the air. He moved forward and kissed my inner thighs. He then licked both lips(not my mouth!) and I moaned. Him ignoring my throbbing clit just made me go mad. He licked all around but ignored the part I wanted the most. I grunted, annoyed, and he looked at me.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" He asked with the crooked smile I loved. "The rule." I whispered. His tongue lightly brushed my clit, and I moaned loudly. He then smirked at me, "You sure you don't want to break the rule?" His tongue went wild. He flickered it up and down as fast as he could on my clit. I moaned loudly each time he repeated this and my hands tangled with his hair. He stopped all of his moments and looked at me. "Don't..stop.." I moaned, upset. "So we are breaking the rule now?" Edward smiled. "Shut up and continue." I demanded. "You're so sexy when you're bossy." He then sucked on my clit. One of his fingers pushed past the opening of my hot, wet, pussy and dug in. "Oh!" I moaned, and I knew I was getting closer. "Edward," I moaned loudly, "I'm....I'm going..." I tried to say, but the words came out in short tiny gasps. He stoped sucked and went back to flickering my clit, then moving his tongue in a circuler motion. My hips moving back and forth and his hands holding them down. He added a second finger, and that sent me off the edge. "Edward, yes, yes!" I panted. My back started to arch and my head flew back. My hands gripping to the table, my voice going silent. I usually forgot to breath. "OH! EDWARD!" I screamed and released my juices and fell back to earth. My heart beating as fast has it could. Who knew a cold tongue and my hot body could feel so good? He licked my juices clean and kissed my sore clit one last time. "You taste so good, Isabella." I hated when people use my full name, but when Edward says it, especially at times like these, I find it as a huge turn on.

"I need you." I whispered to him, recovering from my orgasm. "Where?" Edward asked, teasing me. I hated when he made me answer like this. It was emberassing, but he just gave me the best orgasm so I had to answer just to please him. "Inside of me." I said, trying to gain back my voice. He leaned into me, his beast brushing me and I moaned. He bent down and kissed me until taking down his undies. His beast popped out, pointing at me. So huge, so long, I could barely take it. The head of the beast touched the opening of my womenhood, and I bit my lip. Good thing about vampires, no need to worry about condoms. He slowly and painfully pushed his beast inside of me, and he moaned once it was all in. He pulled the beast out, and back in again. He repeated this, we both moaned and our hips in sync. "Faster." I whispered and then moaned loudly. "Harder!" I screamed and he was pounded into me as fast as he could, and not too hard to break me. He was touching all the right spots. He's been a virgin for how many years and hes _this_ good? I blame Emmett. "Edward," I whispered. "Say my name louder." He demanded, sounding so irresistable. "Edward." I moaned louder. "Scream it." He commanded. He knew I had no choice, "EDWARD!" I screamed and my back started to arch. I released my juices and he kept pounding. Finally, he released into me and screamed "BELLA!" I moaned when I felt him release inside of me. We both fell back to earth and I sat up on the table, knowing I had to scub it later. He bent down and kissed me. My hands holding me up on the table, and my legs dangling off the table. His beast rubbing my vagina as his hands cupped my face, kissing me.

I was trying to control my breathing when we herd the door. Our heads turned quickly and we stared, wide-eyed at the front door and watched it open. "Oh my god." I whispered. "Bella?" Charlie asked before closing the door. "We're screwed." I said. Charlie closed the door then and stared at us. "WHAT THE-"

**End Chapter One.**

**A/N:** So that was my attempt at a lemon. There probably will be more lemons in the future for this story. I just really wanted to write one about Charlie finding them and freaking out. It's going to be so funny. :D So read and review, I want at least 10 reviews or else I won't continue, only because that just proves this story sucks. xD Any advice, anything you wanna see happen, tell me in a review. I'd love to hear it.

PurpleCrayons3


	2. Counting

**A/N: **Wow. Thanks guys! I asked for 10 reviews and I got 11. I usually never get the amount I ask for! This is exciting. I love your reviews, they're so fun to read! Belladonna-Poison-Lady, since you're not a member and I couldn't reply to you, I'll answer your question here. I haven't found any other stories that are about Charlie walking in, but I really wanted to reaed one. So I thought, why not just write one? More fun writing I say. I have just one word that sums up this chapter_: Awkward._

**Summary: **Bella and Edward are engaged, and extremley sexual. What happens when they break the rule and become sexual in Charlie's house, and he walks in?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to _Twilight._ If I did, all the Cullen boys would be married to me. What a story that would be.

**Lock The Doors  
**Chapter Two: Counting

I was trying to control my breathing when we herd the door. Our heads turned quickly and we stared, wide-eyed at the front door and watched it open. "Oh my god." I whispered. "Bella?" Charlie asked before closing the door. "We're screwed." I said. Charlie closed the door then and stared at us. "WHAT THE-"

"DAD!" I screamed, frightened. This never happened to me before. Well, how could it happen to a virgin? But I never got caught doing anything...naughty...let's say. I was always the good daughter. Charlie used to always get compliments on how they wished their kid's acted like I did. Yeah, I bet those parents would take that back now.

"STOP LOOKING, DAD!" I screamed again. My heart was beating so fast. What was he going to do? The vein in Charlie's head was probably going to burst!

Charlie turned around, furious, and took a breath. "Isabella Marie Swan. If you aren't dressed and sitting on this couch by the time I'm done, you are in deep trouble." Charlie spat his words trying to control _his_ breathing too. Stupid Edward, he didn't need to breathe.

"By the time Charlie's done what?" I whispered to Edward. "Counting." Edward replied, dressed before I even started. I got off the table and leaned down for my underwear and slid them on until Charlie said, "One."

Was Charlie seriously counting? He hasn't done that since I was about seven. I stole a cookie and I refused to come downstairs and give it back. So he counted to three. He never made it to three, because I was too terrified about what he would do if he reached there. So I ran downstairs, and gave him his cookie back. Now, Edward and I just got caught during sex. And Charlie's counting. I couldn't believe it.

I got my jeans on and was reaching for my bra, "Two." Charlie said. "Dad I'm still changing, god! You seriously think I'm gonna leave or something?" I threw the words at him. I didn't know what else to do or say. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I can't get dressed that fast!

"Well I never expected to catch you during sex, on _my_ kitchen table, did I? No. So I don't know what you're going to do anymore!" Charlie yelled at the wall. I finally got my shirt on and I looked at Edward. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "It's going to be alright."

"Three." Charlie said. Edward and I watched Charlie moving to the front door. He grabbed his gun and pointed it to Edward. "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, terrified. Is Charlie a father or a psychopath?

"You weren't on the couch, and I said three." Charlie said, loading his gun, still pointing it at Edward. "Dad, if you shoot Edward I will take that gun and shov-" Edward put his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Bella. Relax, he is not going to do anything. He is just trying to scare me." I relaxed from Edward's words and the sweet smell of his breath. Thank-god He can read minds, or else we both would be freaking out. Nope, just me, I always have to freak out. I'm such a human.

"Now, let's take a seat on that couch, shall we?" Edward said aloud and reached for my hand. I took it and walked nervously passed Charlie, avoiding any contact possible. Charlie followed after putting back his gun, and stood in front of us.

"What in the _world_ where you thinking? First of all, having _unprotected_ sex! Second, having sex on_ my_ kitchen table! Bella, you're only-" I cut off Charlie before he could continue with his angry, adult speach. "Only eighteen. I'm aloud to have sex at eighteen. Perfectly legal." I said in pride, Charlie wasn't winning this.

"Oh yeah? What about Edward? Isn't he seventeen?" Charlie spat again, refusing contact with Edward. I hadn't thought about that. Well, technically, Edward was over 100 years old. So, it was legal. But as far as Charlie knew, he was only seventeen. I could lie! No, I couldn't. I'm such a bad liar. Bella, your father is about to rip Edward's head off! Even though he couldn't. But that doesn't matter, say something!

"His..um..birthday passed? Yeah. It did. Hes..um...eighteen!" Wow I suck at lying.

"Is that so?" Charlie wasn't buying any of this. "Alright, when was his birthday?" DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! I was SO close to saving us then Charlie had to go in asking details. WHY did I have to SUCK at lying. I bit my lip and scrunched my forehead together, thinking hard. That didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"About two months ago. I'm sure Bella told you or it just slipped her mind. It was when she slept over my house with Alice and Rosalie." Edward said, saving me. Edward looked at me and winked, my heart melted. He was such a good boyfriend. So sweet, so godly, always saving me, with such a big coc- Bella! Stop it! Focus!

"Oh, and did you have sex at _his_ house?" Charlie asked. We're doomed. We're so doomed.

"No!" I yelled, nearly jumping off the couch. Well, we did. And his whole entire family knew it too. But Charlie really really didn't need to know that. "Edward...is never at the house when I am. Um..he's...um...." I really suck at this. I suck so bad. Okay, Bella, stop with the naughty thoughts. Seriously. FOCUS.

"I'm out with my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. We go to the movies." Edward said so calmly, so easy. I hate him for that. Stupid vampire, perfect at everything. "I'm very sorry for everything, Cheif Swan. It was my fault, I asked her for sex in the first place. It was inappropriate and very immature. I'm very sorry, it will never happen again." Edward said taking full responsibility.

"Damn right it won't happen again." Charlie muttered. "Oh, so do your parents know your sexually active? No, don't answer that. Let's call them." Charlie reached for the phone. My breathing started to quicken. "Hes...calling....your....parents?" I finally managed to get out. Edward rubbed my back and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Alice probably saw this coming, anyways." Edward soothed me. His touch, his breath, only made me breathe faster.

"Ahh, Dr. Cullen? Hi, this is Cheif Swan, Bella's father." Charlie said eye-ing me while he said this. I couldn't look at him. I picked up my knees and put my head between them. I was feeling nauseous and I was hyperventilating. I was going to die today.

"I just wanted to let you know that I came home finding Edward and Bella on my kitchen table, having sexual intercourse!" Charlie yelled. Did he have to use the propper term? "Uhuh." Charlie said into the phone. I really wanted to know what Carlisle was saying. "Definetly not." Charlie said. I was rocking back in forth trying not to pass out. "Bella, breathe. It's okay." Edward whispered and kissed my cheek. Oh, great. His electrifying kisses certainly helped my breathing situation. Not.

"Alright." Charlie agreed. "Thanks, Dr. Cullen. Bye." Charlie said and hung up the phone. Charlie walked back to stand in front of Edward and I. I was still rocking back in forth, head between my knees. My breathing slowed, but I still felt nauseous.

"Bells." Charlie said, too calm. "I thought of a punishment. Since your both at a legal age for sexual intercourse," I shivered at that word. My shiver didn't go unnoticed by Edward, he tightened his grip on my shoulder. "I can't do anything to prevent you from having sex. It's your choice. But, you're not off the hook. Edward is not allowed to be here when I'm not home, for one. Second, you were having sex on the kitchen table, where I _eat_." Charlie said. "And for that, Edward is not allowed to see Bella, in this house, until after the wedding."

My heart nearly stopped beating. If I was hyperventilating before, it was just a preshow. Now I was really doing it. My hands were in the air and I was gasping for air. "Bella, calm down." Charlie said sternly. Oh yeah, I'm gonna calm down after you said I can't see Edward, in my own home, for a _month_. I don't care if he just comes over to watch TV, I need that time. I can't just have him in my room when I go to sleep, that's not enough time! I'm too tired and I need to see him all day! This is going to kill me.

"Is she allowed to come over to my house?" Edward asked. I forgot about that! I can see him there! Oh, that makes things so much better.

"That's another part of the punishment. Bella, you're grounded until the wedding, unless you have to leave for anything wedding related." Yeah, that sure helped my breathing. Charlie had every right to be upset with me, but THIS punishment has gone TOO far!

"D..Dad....I'm....eighteen...." I said in short little gasps. Edward held me tighter and kissed my forehead. I needed Jasper to freakin' calm me down. "Yes, you are. But you're living under _my _roof and under my roof, _my_ rules." Charlie said. Soothing thoughts, I told myself, soothing thoughts. I thought of Edward and I, in our meadow. My breathing slowed, and I cleared my throat. "That's my Bella." Edward whispered. Charlie's eyes looking like they where trying to burn a hole through Edward.

"Okay, dad." I said, my voice still shaky. I wanted to move out. Where would I go? I couldn't move in Edward's house, because living in a house full of vampires, including Japser who tried to kill me once, wouldn't be so safe. Especially with my daily injuries. I couldn't buy my own place, I would never let Edward pay and I certainly don't make enough. I could only think of one way to do this. "I'm going to bed." I said, too easy. Charlie wasn't buying it. I pulled Edward to the front door and kissed him goodnight. "Window." I whispered in his ear, only so loud a vampire could hear. Edward left and Charlie was staring at me.

"There. Happy?" I said, a tear escaping from my eye. "Barely. I don't like doing this to you, Bells. But that was very immature and inappropriate. Just like Edward said. I don't care if Edward asked first, it takes two people for intercourse." AGAIN with that WORD. I HATE IT!

"Okay, I'm going to bed." I said, avoiding eye-contact, again. "Not yet." Charlie said. My head snapped up and I looked at him. He walked to the sink, and leaned down facing the cabinets that stood below it. He opened them and took out 3 bottles of cleaning supplies, and a sponge.

"Scrub. Using all three products." Charlie said. "Now, _I'm_ going to bed." Charlie walked to bed and I sighed. I started scrubbing the table. Where was Edward when you needed him? He could of had this table scrubbed in two seconds. Stupid, perfect, gorgeous vampire.  
Finally, after one hour and thirty minutes of scrubbing the table, the floor, the counter, I went to bed. My arms where so tired. I couldn't handle it.

I pushed the door open to my bedroom and saw Edward laying there, waiting for me. I smiled and shut the door. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Well, I could never pull him up, but he got the idea. He stood up and looked at me, confused.

"Take me out the window." I whispered. "Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"I'm sneaking out." I replied.

**End Chapter Two.**

**A/N: **There you have it! Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I want twenty reviews, please! :)


	3. Be The Parent

**A/N:** I love you. Yes, you. You're about to read chapter three. That makes me love you. If you review, i'll really love you. Maybe even give you a cookie. :)

**Summary: **Bella and Edward are engaged, and extremley sexual. What happens when they break the rule and become sexual in Charlie's house, and he walks in?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to _Twilight. _That belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the best person alive.

**Lock The Doors  
**Chapter Three: Be The Parent

"Bella, I don't think we should make your father any more angry." Edward said brushing my face with the back of his cool hand. "No. We're leaving, I can't handle being locked up in a cage when I'm eighteen years old and about to be married. This isn't right." I said removing his hand and holding it. "Now, you either take me out the window, or I jump out myself." I threatened. Edward shivered at the thought and took me out the window. We ran all the way to his house, I didn't realize we got there until he set me down. I was too angry, letting my thoughts get the best of me. How could Charlie do this?

We walked inside their beautiful mansion and I saw Carlisle sitting on the couch. I gulped, and Edward squeezed my hand. "Well, look who it is. Sneaking out, are we?" Carlisle smirked and stood from the couch. "That was an...interesting phone call." He started to walk towards us and I moved behind Edward. I didn't have any idea what Carlisle was thinking or what he was going to do, I have to admit, it kind of scared me. My actions didn't go unnoticed by him. "Relax, Bella. I'm not mad. You where just showing your love to one another in the most beautiful way. I'm just upset that Charlie is so angry. But, I can understand. It's different for an 100 year old vampire. I'm happy Edward finally found someone he can express his love to. But let's you two be the parent," Carlisle said taking his two pointer fingers and throwing them in our direction, "if you had a child, would you want to come home one day and find your child having sex?" I bit my lip. I didn't think of it that way. "Especially when you gave the rule: Nobody in the house when I'm not home?" I sighed.

"You're right. That was wrong. But Charlie went too far on this punishment. I can't handle it. He's way past over reacting, now hes in Psychopath Ville." I said folding my arms, Edward chuckled. "Yes, Charlie's punishment is severe, but do you think sneaking out is going to prove a point?" Carlisle asked, folding his hands together.

"Absolutley." I noted. I knew it would, I just wish Carlisle would see it that way. "Edward, my man! Getting laid on the table? You would." Emmett said flying down the stairs to punch Edward on the shoulder. "Bella, Bella, Bella! Who knew such a small, innocent, little Church girl would do such a naughty thing." Emmett brushed his fingers down my cheek, I pushed them down as hard as I could. "Shut up, Emmett. I'm not a church girl, either." I said, frustrated. "Oh you are. Now, I think it's time we had the sex talk." Emmett said smiling wide. "EMMETT!" I screamed. I didn't need to hear any of this. "When a boy and a girl love each other very much-" I slapped Emmetts chest, knowing it would hurt my hand more than him. "Stop it!" I yelled at him, of course he was having a round of hysterics.

"Alright, I think it's time we take Bella to bed." Edward said, trying not to giggle. "You would want to take her to bed." Emmett remarked, I glared at him. "Not funny." I said and started to walk towards the steps, Edward following me. I started to walk up the staircase but then tripped, almost falling all the way down if Edward didn't catch me. I herd Emmett start laughing louder than I ever herd him, even Carlisle was giggling. "Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett asked. I stomped all the way upstairs, my cheeks burning red, and slammed Edward's door.

The door then opened, and Edward shut it gently. "Was the slamming the door in my face necessary?" Edward asked, laying on his king size bed next to me. "Yes." I said, folding my arms, angry. "Aww, don't be upset, love. He was just joking." Edward soothed me and I cuddled up to his chest. "Now, you need sleep." His rock hard chest felt nice to me, like it was molded so I could fit. I was too angry to sleep, so I thought of another thing to do. "I don't need sleep." I said, picking up my head to look in his eyes. "I need you." I whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed back, with more force than I expected. His sweet tonuge dancing with mine. My hands started to play with his hair, while his rested on my waist. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring.

"Damn." I muttered, letting go of Edward's hair and pulling out my cell phone. Charlie was calling, wonderful. I took a deep breath, and answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked, not wanting to hear anybody on the other line. "Bella! Where the hell are you? You better get home right this instant!" Charlie was yelling so loud I had to pull the phone far away from my ear. "Dad, no. I'm not coming home until you realize how stupid your punishment is. You seriously think I can stay away from Edward for a month? You've got to be kidding me. At least make me do extra chores around the house, for Edward being there when you're not. But that's about all the punishment I deserve." I stated proudly. Charlie wasn't taking my advice in any way a good one. "WHAT?! Are you questioning my parenting?! Bella you deserve every ounce of punishment you got!" I could hear Charlie spitting in the phone. "What? Charlie, I can't hear you. Hello? Are you there? I have a bad connection." Right then I hung up the phone.

Edward smirked, "I've never seen you act like that." He stated. "Yeah, I never expected Charlie to act like that. If he wants to play it that way, I'll play." I said throwing my phone on the nightstand. "I want to play with you." Edward said, taking my hand and leaning me closer to his face. He kissed me and I laced my fingers through his hair again. His hands moved to pull up my shirt, my body shivering to his cold touch. He threw my shirt across the room, and squeezed my breast, making my nipples hard. I kissed him more furiously, his hands moving to unclasp my bra. He did it so quick, so easily, it could hardly be passed for a human motion. He threw my bra some where across the room, landing on the floor with my shirt. He flipped me down on my back, and I bit my lip. He took one of my breasts and squeezed it gently. I moaned, followed by a louder one once he took my nipple into his mouth. His tongue played with it, nibbiling and sucking.

My hands stretched down to removed his shirt, and he got the idea. He flew his shirt off and winked at me. I pouted, and Edward chuckled. "What's wrong, love?" He asked with the crooked smile that made my heart race. "I wanted to do that part." I said, crossing my arms so it covered my boobs. "Oh, I'm sorry." Edward said and gave me an apologizing smile. He moved my arms to my sides, and kissed my neck. He left a trail of kisses on my neck, my jaw, then my lips. He moved to my ear, gently nibbiling on it, which made me moan. He moved down to my breasts, kissing both of them, then moved down further. He kissed and licked my belly button, while his hands rested on the top of my jeans. He unbottened them and ever so slowly pulled them down, and flew them across the room. He kissed the top of my painties, and I bit my lip in anticipation.

"My turn." I said, pushing him so he would lay on the bed. He layed down and I sat ontop of him, kissing his beautiful lips. My hands rubbed all over his chest, taking in all of his godliness. His hands moved up the sides of my body, and landed on my breasts. I smiled then moved my hands down to his jeans, and unbuckled his jeans. I slid his jeans down fast, and stared at his thickness. I bit my lip and looked at him, he had a smirk on his face. I sad ontop of him with my legs on each side of his body, and leaned down to kiss him. His hands gazed all over my back. My hips started moving, and I started to grind on his special place. I started to moan, the sensation of his touch making the whole experience unbearable. I started to grind him faster, until being interrupted by my phone. I took a quick glance to my phone, to see who was calling. "My mom is calling. Stupid Charlie _had_ to call for backup."

Edward flipped me over, trying to take my mind off the whole situation. His finger dipped inside the top of my panties, and he pulled them down. I stripped him of his underwear, revealing him. His manhood touching my enterance, I moanded for plesaure and frustration. "No, I said it's my turn." I stated, pushing him over on his back. I kneeled ontop of him, and took his beast and held it to my enterance. I slowly sat down, his manhood pushing further into me, causing him and I to groan. I moved back up and then back down, repeatedly. My hands picked up his, and I held them to keep my balance. I increased my speed, our moans getting louder and louder. "Ed...Edward!" I moaned, "I'm, I'm, I'm," I couldn't even get my words out the pleasure was too intense. My back arched and my body started shaking. "OH!" I screamed, and released my juices onto him. Edward quickly released after me, moaning my name as he came.

I collapsed onto his chest, and he held me tight. "Oh, Bella. My sweet, sweet, Bella." he said into my ear. "That was-" I started to began, and then Edward cut me off. "Amazing." he replied. "Exactly." I looked up at Edward's topaz eyes and kissed him. He flew the covers over us in an unhuman movment. I nestled onto his chest and was about to fall asleep from exhaustion. "IneedtocallRenée." I said, wondering if my sleepy words sounded correct. "You can in the morning, I'll shut your phone off. Just sleep, my love." Edward said and kissed my head. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, It's not one of my favorites. Could you hand me 30 reviews? That would be wonderful! :)


	4. Press End

**A/N:** My god! I asked for 30 reviews and I got 40. That's.....Let's get married. :D

**Summary: **Bella and Edward are engaged, and extremely sexual. What happens when they break the rule and become sexual in Charlie's house, and he walks in?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to _Twilight. _Robert Pattinson is mine, anyways. :P

**Lock The Doors  
**Chapter Four: Press End

I woke up to a bright light, making me unable to continue my sleep any further. I slowly lifted my eyelids and consumed the light that filled the room. I tried to stretch but felt my muscles refrain. I guess I was in more pain that I was expecting. I guess last nights activities took a lot out of me. I rolled over on my other side and was greeted by an empty bed and cold sheets.

"Edward?" I whispered, knowing if I used my voice it would sound too groggy to understand.

Edward then appeared on the bed, like he never left. I smiled and cradled up to his chest. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent for as long as I could keep it. His hands gently tangled with my hair, while my free hand made circles around his chest. I felt perfectly peaceful right here, I never wanted to leave.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear ever so softly, "You have a guest downstairs." I went wide-eyed at his words, and lifted up my head to stare at his face. His fingers brushed my cheek and he smirked at me. "Come on, let's go." Edward tugged me to sit up and leave the bed, but I couldn't move. I finally felt like a vampire for once, frozen in a statue.

"Bella, love." Edward said, scrunching his eyebrows together. My heartbeat started to pound faster and faster, feeling like it was going to fly right out of my chest. "I....I...." Trying to get the words out while trying to breathe, never works out too well.

Edward picked me up and lifted himself and I off the bed. He sat me down at me feet and cupped my cheeks. "Bella, it's going to be alright." His velvet voice sounding too convincing. He kissed my forehead and took my hand. He led the way to the grand staircase and I stopped at the top of the stairs.

I almost thought he wouldn't notice so I tugged his hand back. He was standing on the second step to the top, when he turned around to look at me. He smiled my crooked smile. "Come on, my love." He whispered in my ear. I just about died. I let him drag me down the stair case.

_'One-step, Two-step, Three-step, Four-step...' _I counted in my head down each step, counting carefully making sure I don't fall and calming my nerves. Once we got to the bottom I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my guest. I already know who it was going to be, and I wanted to run away ever more than before.

"Bella!" I herd my guest scream. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie standing up with his hands on his hips. The other six Cullens sitting on the couches, clearly enjoying the show. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could, knowing I could break my own hand by doing so. I took a deep breath to prepare for what was next.

"Bella, do you have _any _idea what you're _doing_?! _Running_ away from home to your boyfriends house! Oh, and you'll love this. Your mother called you." Charlie's hands where now crossed on his chest. I took yet another deep breath.

"Yeah, she was wondering why you didn't answer her. Well, you already answered that. You accidentally pressed TALK instead of END! Your mother herd the WHOLE THING!" Charlie spat then started to pace back and forth.

"Wait, herd what?" I asked, confused. I can only process so much at a time, especially when I'm trying to remember breathing.  
"Your mother..." Charlie took a deep breath, "herd you and Edward having sexual intercourse."

I made a face at the word, but Emmett erupted in laughter. He wouldn't stop, and my face was deep scarlet, I was sure. Charlie stared at him, clearly upset.

"Bella, I didn't know you where a fan of _phone sex!_" Emmett laughed harder, and I wasn't having it. I darted off towards him but just as I thought, Edward caught my arm. I turned around and glared at him. He kissed my forehead again and nestled me to his chest.

"Alright, Dad. What is it? Grounded until I'm forty or fifty? Not allowed to see the sun?" That last part made Edward giggle softly. "Oh, wait, I can't see Edward for the rest of my LIFE huh?" I let go of Edward's hand and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Dad. I'm having sex. Yes, sex. Would you like me to spell it for you? S-E-X. Sex. I'm making love to my finance. I'm sorry I did it on _your_ kitchen table, I scrubbed that thing hard." I said proudly, and that just set Emmett off, again.

"Listen, dad. I'm having sex. Alright? I'm sorry Edward was here when you weren't. Why do we even have that rule? Is that because you were afraid we would do this? Well, dad, I'm getting married, you know. I'm getting older. I'm not a little girl anymore." I said taking a breath.

"You're right, Bells. I over-reacted. But your poor mother, give her a call." Charlie said handing me his phone. My eyes went wide again, and I started to breathe faster and faster. I had to call my mother, the one who herd me having sex?

"Yeah, call your mother, Bella!" I glared at the stupid giant vampire, "SHUT UP EMMETT!" I screamed. "Bella, we know you love to scream. This is not the place." Emmett just wouldn't give up, would he? I shook my head in annoyance.

"Ignore him, he hasn't had this much fun in a_ges."_ Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. I took Charlie's phone and called my mother.

_.....ring....._

_Maybe I'd get lucky and she won't pick up._

.....ring.....

_I don't even know what I'm going to say to her!_

....ring.....

_How do you explain to your mother the noises you where making?_

....rin- "Hello? Charlie?" My mother sounded worried. "No, mom. It's...Bella." I said, finally getting the courage to spit my name out. "Oh, Bella! I was so worried. I thought you where getting attacked! I didn't know what those noises were. I didn't know if I should call 911 or w_hat!"_

My mother really didn't know what we were doing. Honestly? I scrunched my eye-brows in disbelief.

"She doesn't know what you where doing, so she says. Tell her what you did. Them you're punishment free." Charlie said, placing his hands back on his hips. She already talked to Charlie. Dammit.

I had to tell my mother, what I was doing?! Oh, no. Please, no. I have no idea how this woman is going to react.

"Um, well, I wasn't getting attacked by anything..." I said biting my lip. I waited for her to answer, anxiously.

"Oh, really? What where you up to, then?" She asked, pure curiosity. "I was...um....uh......wrestling?" Charlie cleared his throat and glared at me. "Um...wrestling....naked....." I took a deep breath, "with.....Edward....." I squeezed my eyes shut. I just embarrassed myself in front of a room of people, and to my mother. I have no clue if she understood what I was saying.

"You're....wrestling....naked? Edward," I could hear my mom trying to put it all together. "OH! You're having intercourse with Edward! Are you being safe?" Oh, I couldn't handle it anymore. I gave the phone to Charlie and they talked about the evens that just previously happened. Charlie left, finally, but I stayed another night at the Cullen's.

"Wow, Bella. You sure can be frisky." Emmett said tapping my shoulder. I bit my lip and thought of something.

That comment made Edward mad. I glanced up at his face, his nostrils started to flare. I touched his cheek and he looked at me, his butterscotch eyes glistening. I shook my head no and he nodded.

I started to twirl my hair and bit my lip in a flirtatious way. No, as flirty as _I_ could get, and that wasn't far. "Emmett..." Emmett turned around and smiled at me. I walked up to him and my head lifted up to his ear. My lips brushed his earlobe lightly then I screamed,

"SHUT UP!" and walked away, with a goofy smirk on my face.

I walked to the staircase and saw Edward standing there with his hand up. "Mission Accomplished." Edward said and smiled. "Affirmative, Captain." I replied and gave him a highfive back.

"Seriously I think my ear is bleeding!" Emmett yelled. Sure, vampires can hear far. But that doesn't mean a good yell in the ear won't hurt.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Now what?" I asked Edward. "Hmm, we can go to our medow." Edward suggested. "I like that idea." I smiled and jumped on Edward's back.

**End Chapter Four.**

**A/N: **Don't think I like this chapter. I don't know, what do you think? I think I might end the story on chapter five. Should I keep going? I need advice, people! :)


	5. Don't Rush The End

**A/N:** Shoot me. Do it. I'm so so so so so so so sorry it's been like 10 years since I've updated. I had band camp (go colorguard), then school shopping, then school, then band practice, then homework. I never found time. Guess what? I found time. YAY! :)

**Summary: **Bella and Edward are engaged, and extremely sexual. What happens when they break the rule and become sexual in Charlie's house, and he walks in?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to _Twilight. _Although, from all the people suing Stephenie Meyer, doesn't look like she owns it either. :P

**Lock The Doors  
**Chapter Five: Don't Rush The End.

I jumped on Edward's back and before I could blink we were almost to our medow. From everything that happened, it only brought us closer. And made our sex life more enjoyable, but thats another topic for another day.

We finally arrived and I jumped off his back and turned to face him. My hands found his hair and started to tangle it. His hands landed on my waist and gripped them tightly. He threw us to the ground and I landed ontop of him.

Our kissing intensified. Before I could do anything my shirt was off. He started to cup my breasts and I moaned lightly. His arms flew from my breats to my jeans and something wasn't right. Everything seemed to be going all to fast.

"Stop, Edward." He froze and his hands moved by his sides.

"Did I hurt you?" Of course, his stupid instincts.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's just..." I didn't know how to tell him this without hurting him. I stood up and he did as well.

"It's just what, Bella?" He looked at me with curious eyes. I couldn't look at him. I stared at the floor.

"It's just...You. You're going all too fast. Like you want to have sex with me, rather than making love. How you just want it because it feels good, rather than for what it stands for. You've been ignoring everything this is supposed to represent. Just...what happened?"

I could hear a low growl from his throat.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." His hands cupped my face and forced me to look at him. "Everytime I look at you I want you. Not because it feels good, but because I want you to know how much I love you. I want to express it in anyway possible. You know I don't want it just for pleasure, or else I would have lost my virginity a long time ago."

That made me chuckle.

"Yeah I never thought you'd be over 100 years old, and still a virgin." I started to giggle and he stared me down.

"Oh, did that hit a nerve?" I asked playfully. Suddenly, Edward's hands were tickling me everywhere. I tried to break free but I couldn't.

"EDW...EDWAR...STO...STO..." I couldn't speak I kept laughing and laughing. This had to go on for quiet a while.

"STU...STUPID...VAM..VAMPIRE!" I managed to squeal that out. Finally he stopped and I fell to the ground, still laughing. He layed down next to me, with a huge grin.

"Well that shows you not to mess with me. And for you information, I'm just like you humans. I wanted to wait for someone special, even if that ment waiting forever."

I rolled over and layed on his chest. I grabbed his hand and held it, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too. More than you can imagine. Sorry for going too fast with you. Rushing, I don't like that. I'm sorry, I guess sex got the best of me." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know you're not like that. I didn't know what happened with you, either. I just didn't want it to continue. But hey, vampire or not, you are a guy." I giggled again.

"Touché." I smiled.

He started to hum my lullaby. We just layed there, together, as one. Like we used to, before sex took over and thats all we ever did. I love moments like these, where nothing else matters. I can block out the world and lay here knowing I'm safe, loved, and cared for.

Moments like these make it all worth it.

**The End!**

**A/N: **Short & Sweet ending. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
